Disgaea- Wish Series Part 1
by melody.washington.33
Summary: It's a regular day at the castle but when Etna purchases a mysterious liquid and Flonne wishes she could see a cute Laharl, the crew is stuck with a baby Laharl for a week. A bit of LaharlxFlonne but mostly Disgaea fluff of what Etna, Sicily and Flonne can come up with to make sure Mr. Baby doesn't get to bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Disgaea fanfic so enjoy! Please review if you like it!**

**Oh also, this is a fluff series for LaharlxFlonne. Each part will consist of 6-10 chapters. **

***I do not own Disgaea or else every game would have its own series.***

* * *

Laharl sat at the table grumbling. "Prinnes! Where the hell is my food? Are you trying to starve me to death?!"

"I'm sorry dood! We're almost do-" The prinny exploded against the castle wall with Laharl's scarf curled up into a fist. "I don't want excuses. I want my fo-"

"FOOD! I know big brother! Can't you wait two more minutes without chucking another prinny?!" Sicily gave Laharl a disappointing face. "Then there will be more walls to fix." She added.

"Whatever. The prinnes will just fix it. No big deal." Laharl folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. Sicily eyed her brother, wishing sometimes he wasn't so impatient.

"Dinner's ready!" Flonne's voice called out as the prinnes filed in with dishes of delicious food. Flonne followed with Etna trailing behind, plopping herself next to Laharl.

"Are you sure that this food is safe? Love freak has a way of 'accidently' killing me every time she cooks something up." Laharl stated as he poked his steak. Etna eyed her food as well.

"Laharl, I've been working really hard on my cooking ok?! And I had a bunch of demons around the castle taste it before I finished, so at least try it first!" Flonne yelled before pouting at Laharl. Laharl smirked, always managing to surprised by Flonne's demon attitude when it came out.

"Ok, ok I'll eat it." Laharl cut a giant piece of steak and popped it in his mouth. "Prince…" Etna sighed as she watched him chew. Laharl swallowed the steak and cut another piece. Everyone watched him as he began to chew another piece down.

"Hey, what are you all looking at? It could do with some work, but it's better than what you usually feed me." Laharl swallowed another piece and reached for some water. Etna automatically dug in after being assured she wouldn't die from it, and Flonne smiled before beginning her own dinner. Sicily focused on her own steak, trying to cut the big juicy meat into smaller pieces without success. Laharl noticed and sighed.

"Here, let me do it." He got up and grabbed Sicily's hands, helping her cut through the rough meat.

"Thanks Big Brother" Sicily said, smiling before she started eating as well. "Ohhhh… Someone's going soft for his lwittle sister." Etna teased before ducking an incoming prinny.

"Shut up and eat Etna" Laharl replied, causing Etna to smirk before continuing her meal.

Everyone was almost full after the full course meal, but they were still hungry for dessert. While Flonne asked a nearby prinny to bring dessert in, Sicily patted her tummy. "Thank you for the food Flonne. But I don't think I can eat another bite. I never ate this much in Celestia." Flonne smiled.

"You're welcome Sicily. And that's true. Celestia never did involve big meals, even for the seraph or any of the other high ranking angels."

"Hmph." Laharl smirked. "Oh course they didn't. This is the Overlord's castle! Everything is bigger here!"

"Except for its overlord" a pink-haired vassal added. "Oh shut up Etna!" Laharl yelled, chucking another prinny in her direction.

"Laharl don't use the prinnes to fuel your arguments, they didn't do anything to you!" Flonne yelled.

"They're my vassals! I'll do whatever I want with them! Hmph!"

"You should treat your vassals better then Laharl! You have to show them kindness, or else-"

"Or else what?! My vassals, my rules."

"Laharl-"

The heated battle continued as Etna picked her teeth, eyeing the yelling couple. _Heh, they are totally made for each other. And I'm going to be the one that is going to make it happen._ She smirked sinisterly, earning a suspicious glance from Sicily.

"Dessert dood!" a prinny called, automatically halting the argument. "Tonight, we have cheesecake with ice cream and chocolate syrup dood!" it said as it passed the slices of cake around the table. Sicily bounced up at the sight of cake, willing to eat some more even if she would pop doing so. Flonne looked at the cake, glancing at Etna for second before being reassured that it was ok to eat. Laharl watched, but shrugged it off. He almost devoured his cake in a single bite, earning a brain freeze and a worried look from Flonne.

"I'm fine Flonne" he stated as he gripped the table. "Just a brain freeze. And that can't kill me."

She gave him a small smile before turning her attention to the small "Oof" from across the table. Sicily sat in her chair, looking at the piece of whip cream that had attached itself to her nose. Etna started giggling at Sicily's face, while Laharl sighed before using his scarf to wipe the whip cream of her nose. "Oh, that was so cute! Sicily, you're just so cute sometimes!" Flonne suddenly exclaimed, causing Sicily to turn pink and shift in her chair. "I can almost imagine Laharl being cute this way!" she squealed. "You should have seen the prince when he was just a kid, Flonne! His mom would squeeze him all the time and go around the castle showing everyone how cute he was. It was hilarious!" Etna said. "Really? I wish I could see Laharl being cute… " Laharl glanced at Flonne. _I guess Flonne wishes I was more cute. Maybe… No! I'm the Overlord! I can't be cute! I'm already awesome in every way possible and it's way better than being cute. _Laharl internally gagged at the word. He asked for another piece of cake, and after devouring it, he gave off a big yawn. "Well then, I'm off to bed. No one bother me ok?" Laharl said as he stood up and walked out the door. "Ok!" a chorus of voices replied. He turned back and quickly added, "And don't forget to clean. No way in hell am I going to eat breakfast in a undignified manner again, ok?" "Yeah yeah prince. Just go to bed already." Etna stated, using her fork to signal him to go. Laharl glared at her and walked to his room, ready for a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Please review if you like it!**

**Yay! The baby part where Laharl turns into a toddler! ~Squeal~**

***I do not own Disgaea or else every game would have its own series.***

* * *

Flonne slowly walked through the bustling castle to Laharl's room. "I'd better wake him up soon or else he'll blow half the castle up again for waking him up again." She sighed, remembering the terrifying experience. She came to his door and placed her against it to make sure Laharl was sleeping. Sure enough, she could hear soft snores on the other side. She opened the door just a crack and poked her head in.

"Laharl. Are you awake?" Flonne sighed at the no response, knowing that he probably couldn't hear her. She walked past the arsenal of weapons that were available in case he wouldn't budge before setting her eyes on his coffin. She suddenly turned wide-eyed and let out a high pitch shriek before quickly covering her mouth. Sicily came running in, followed by an amused Etna.

"Flonne, what happe-" "SHHHHH!" Flonne clamped Sicily's mouth with her hand and pointed at Laharl's coffin, reminding them to keep quiet. Etna huffed as she neared the coffin.

"Flonne don't be dramatic. What has the prince- Oh. MY. GOD. The prince." Etna stopped in her tracks, rubbing her eyes to make sure that the light wasn't just tricking her. But there he was, in the coffin- "He looks like he's a baby!" Sicily exclaimed, earning another sh! from Flonne.

"Look him guys. Big brother looks just like a toddler. And he's so cute." She crooned, poking him. A little fist grabbed Sicily's finger, suprising her, and brought it to its mouth. And started nibbling it. Sicily couldn't help it. "Oh, he's sooooo cute, And he's nibbwwing my finger. Awww…" Etna grabbed Laharl's foot and lifted him up.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this," She stated as she shook the prince in midair.

"Etna, don't do that to Laharl!" Flonne ran over and grabbed toddler Laharl from Etna's grasps. "That's mean to do" she added, Etna shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, he's still an annoying brat. It won't kill him." Flonne looked down at Laharl as she cradled him in his arms.

"I have to admit though, he really does look cute." She said as she pushed aside his bangs. Suddenly, Laharl's deep crimson eyes opened, and he jumped up, now standing in Flonne's arms and gripping her leotard with his grubby little hands. He brought his face very close to her hers, as if examining it while Flonne turned bright pink.

"What are you doin-"

"What am I doing? The better question is what are you doing?" shouted the tiny Laharl in a baby voice. He glanced behind him and turned himself around, one hand still holding Flonne's leotard.

"And you two? Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Laharl began to display a dark aura around him, making everyone in the room start to feel a little unpleasant about their current situation.

"Big brother, don't you know who I am? It's me Sicily, your little sister."

Laharl crossed his arms and glared at her. "Nope. I don't have a little sister and you way too old to be mine anyways. The only people I know is Mommy and Daddy." Sicily gave a confused face.

"But Laharl, mom is-" Etna quickly pressed her hand against Sicily's mouth. Sicily began to become quite annoyed with this constant action. She turned around to Etna to yell at her.

"I'll explain later, ok?" Etna gave her a forced smile. Sicily turned around to face little Laharl again.

"Answer me, "little sister", what about mommy?" Laharl was also starting to get annoyed.

Etna placed her hands on Sicily's shoulders. "Well Laharl… your mommy… um… she went… she went on a vacation! Yeah! She went on a vacation with your Daddy to the Sea of Gehenna! They didn't tell you because they didn't want to wake you up. Yup." Etna chuckled a bit and hoped that the prince would fall for her trick. The prince sighed like he had caught the trick, but decided to ignore it.

"So who are you?"

Etna gave shocked face. "Well prince, how could you not know me? It's me Etna, your favorite vassal!" Laharl smirked.

"Yeah right you are. Etna is way smaller than you and much more annoying." Etna frowned.

"Well, I accidentally drank some out-of-date potion to get stronger but instead got older. Oopsies. Hehe." She laughed nervously. Etna was starting to think that she was going to have to spill. But again Laharl just glared at her and let it slide.

"Fine, so if you are Etna, then who are these two?" Laharl once again grabbed Flonne's leotard and sat down in her arms, then pointing to her and Sicily.

"Well, this is Sicily. She is an angel transfer from Celestia. She has this weird thing where she wants to be everyone's little sister, so yeah." Etna could feel the heat from Sicily's anger beginning to burn her hands. "And the one holding you is… is Flonne. She's new too. So these two are your new vassals, just like. Me." Etna couldn't stand to call herself the prince's vassal, but the situation called for it. Laharl looked around the room and then tugged Flonne's clothing.

"Could you put me on top of that coffin please?" Flonne flinched at his good manners and nodded, placing him gently on the cover of the coffin. "Thank you." He added, making Flonne smile. "You're welcome Laharl." Laharl poised himself on the coffin and looked at Etna.

"Etna, one question."

"Yes, prince?"

"Are you guys my new babysitters?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Laharl. Of course! Rainer has always been Laharl's caretaker when he had been younger. But she wasn't home at the moment. The prince had sent her off to find some rare items to help increase his sword's strength or something. Flonne was the first one to get out of her trance, kneeling down to Laharl's level.

"Yes Laharl. Your other babysitter is busy right now, so we are going to take care of you until she comes back, ok?" Laharl turned around and looked at her.

"Ok." There was a long silence as everyone looked at Laharl.

"Umm… should we take him to hospital for a checkup? You know, to see what happened?" Sicily whispered to Etna. "Good idea." Laharl frowned.

"I can hear everything you are saying." Sicily and Etna suddenly remembered Laharl's sharp hearing. They were seriously getting worked up over his sudden change and it was showing. "And I'm fine with going for a checkup but I want to eat breakfast first." Laharl added. Sicily and Etna nodded and the three ladies proceeded out the doorway. "Hey!" They all groaned. They had completely forgotten about Laharl for a moment there.

"Yes, Laharl?" Sicily asked.

"I won't be able to walk so fast, so could one of you carry me?" He remarked in his shocking well-mannered speech.

"Sorry Laharl." Sicily answered. "Of course I'll carry you." She reached down to pick him, but he backed away and pointed at Flonne.

"I want her to carry me." Flonne looked at him in a daze.

"You want me to carry you?" she pointed at herself.

"Yes, please. You're the tallest so I'll see the most." Little Laharl answered. Etna smirked. Even though he was younger, he still had some of his older personality. Flonne kneeled down again, and picked Laharl up, placing him in her arms once again. He fixed his position in her arms, grabbed her clothing with one hand and pointed with the other.

"Let's go then, vassals."


	3. Chapter 3

**More adorableness! Enjoy!**

***I do not own Disgaea, otherwise there would be Laharl chibis sold everywhere!***

* * *

"I can't do this anymore! Flonne, plweease let me feed him! HE is cute that I want to choke him to death!" Sicily started jumping down while Laharl looked at her with a frightened look.

"Etna, is she-" He was caught off by another spoon of pudding.

"Oh I'm sorry Laharl. I didn't notice that you wanted to say something." Flonne glance at Laharl, but he nodded his head, telling her it was fine. Then he opened his mouth again for another spoon of pudding.

"Aww! You're so adorable Laharl! I can I plweease feed you?" Sicily's face came very close to Laharl's, causing him to fall back in Flonne's lap.

"Only if you stop doing… whatever you're doing." Laharl replied, motioning to Sicily's overoptimistic behavior. Flonne repositioned Laharl on her lap and handed Sicily the spoon. Laharl grumbled.

"What happened to my spoon? Really, I don't like being fed, even if it is… cute." Etna sighed for the umpteenth time. Laharl had insisted on feeding himself, but they hadn't been able to find a spoon small enough for Laharl to use without spilling the pudding, so they had to spoon feed him. Laharl chomped down on another piece of pudding as Sicily squealed in delight.

"I thought I told you to stop that." Sicily pouted at little Laharl.

"Fine. Open your mouth, here comes another bite." Laharl opened his mouth wide open and chomped down the pudding.

After a few minutes, Laharl finished his meal and Flonne was cleaning his face from any excess pudding. Etna pushed off the wall she was leaning on and motioned to the rest of the group.

"Come on, let's get the Prince checked out before I die of boredom." Everyone nodded and began to proceed to the castle hospital.

* * *

"Say ah."

"Ahhhhh." Laharl said as the cleric looked in his mouth.

"Hmm… it looks like the prince drank some sort of potion, but I can't pinpoint what." The cleric turned around and looked at Flonne, Etna, and Sicily.

"Is he going to be alright?" Flonne asked.

"Oh yes, he will. Though he doesn't seem to remember anything at the moment, the potion should wear off in about a week. Best not to tell him because I don't know what might happen when he turns back." Flonne sighed in relief, followed a disappointed Sicily.

"It's for the best, but I wish Big Brother was cute all the time." Etna patted her head.

"Don't worry, we'll just take lots and lots of photos." She smirked and pulled out her camera, ready to begin to collect her future blackmail. They turned around to face Laharl, surprised to see dark aura surrounding him.

"Don't tell me what. Slip it all. Now. Or I'll kill you all." Everyone was surprised by little Laharl's change in attitude, but he was right. No way in hell could they hide all this from him. He pointed at Flonne. "You, you tell me the truth now. I don't trust Etna enough."

"And if I don't?" Flonne asked politely.

"Then the squeally one is getting it." Flonne sighed and looked sternly at Laharl. "No."

"No?"

"No." Laharl's aura grew bigger. "No. You can't tell me then huh? Then she's getting it. I don't tolerate unworthy vassals." Laharl threw a dark sphere at Sicily, who was quite surprised by the strength of the attack.

"Berry Barrier Balidare!" Flonne blocked Laharl's hit and gave him a stern frown. "Laharl, don't do that to Sicily. If anything, you should have shot it at me!" Flonne stated. "And I can't tell you because… because of... because of LOVE! The love I feel towards you as a vassal is preventing me to tell anything, just like love is stopping Sicily and Etna from telling you!" Sicily nodded while leaned back and Etna internally gagged on the words. Laharl eyed Flonne.

"Hmph. It's not nice to keep secrets from people. That's what mommy told me. So you have to tell, no matter." Laharl wouldn't budge.

Flonne sighed before lifting her head up again.

"Ok. Let's make a deal Laharl."

"A deal?"

"Uh huh. I can't tell you now, but if you wait one week without asking me, I'll tell you everything, ok?" Flonne gave Laharl a small smile and hoped he would comply. Laharl sighed and looked at her.

"Fine. But you have to tell me everything in one week ok?" Flonne nodded. _I'm glad this Laharl is much trusting. If this was the older Laharl, we'd never be able to get him to do this._ Laharl looked at her quizzingly and then held his hands out to her. "Let's go something then. I'm bored." Flonne smiled and picked Laharl up, placing him in her arms.

"Ok then. What do you want to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Uploading yay! I will try to stay consistent but I'm not setting up a schedule cuz I will not keep to it at all. Of course, I will not bail on this fanfiction either. So enjoy it! And thanks for reading!**

**Oh and thank you to overlordpringerx and EiraLuna for your follow. I really appreciate it. Here's a cookie as a present of my gratitude. And overlordpringerx, thank you for ur comment (glad you like it) so you get a tiny Laharl to play with. Please return him though. ;)**

**One more thing. I tried to continue the humor, but its a bit more sappy this time around. **

***I do not own Disgaea because if I did, there would finally be an awesome figurine for Laharl.***

* * *

And a hectic rest of the day ensued.

"Oh I know! Let's go to the snow fields! It would be fun!" Sicily stated, secretly jumping in joy in her idea. _Yes! This way I will get to see big brother all fat and fluffy!_  
"I mean, that's actually a good idea, but we'd have to find some winter clothes for Laharl." Flonne pondered going to the Rose Queen shop in the castle to see if they had some, though it would be unlikely.  
"Mommy puts my clothes in the wall cabinet behind the little dresser. I think my winter coat would be in there." Everyone started at him.  
"How... very convenient." Sicily coughed.  
"Well, we should go… do that." Everyone nodded and slowly proceeded to Laharl's room, still in a tad of shock.  
"Wait." Sicily turned around and picked up Laharl.  
"No, I want to go on Ms. Flonne." Laharl whined.  
"Here, I'll put you on my head so you'll get a good view, big brother." Little Laharl grumbled but settled in and held onto her antennae.

Then the next few minutes consisted of the crew pushing the dresser, which was conveniently screwed to the ground, and peeling (yes peeling) off years of dust.  
_Someone really must have not wanted anyone finding this._ Etna sighed and folded her arms. Flonne finally managed to get the door to open, and inside was an assortment of clothing... all for Laharl. Sicily picked out some clothes and cuddled with them, Etna just continued to be amazed. _She stitched his name on every single one of these. Wow, the queen must have been crazy.  
_Laharl watched the crew through all this, getting more and more suspicious by the second. There was definitely something up with them and-  
"Ahh!" Laharl jumped as Flonne pulled a hat over his head.  
"Oh it actually fits. Sorry Laharl, can you lift your arms up? I'm going to put your coat on." Laharl nodded and proceeded to be dressed by Flonne. Sicily continued to awe at little Laharl's cuteness.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop awing or doing that please. You are really starting to freak me out vassal. Get some clothes for yourself and the others. Anything. Just… just go, please." Sicily totally stopped herself as Laharl inched himself closer and closer to Flonne for protection of immense love. "Re-really Laharl? I am bothering you that much?" Sicily started to tear up. "Then, I'll-I'll just go and get us some stuff." She got up and slowly left the room. Laharl looked a little sad for upsetting Sicily's feelings, but Flonne patted his head.

"Don't worry Laharl. Sicily is just so glad to meet you. She'll calm down soon and you won't have to worry about her too much." Laharl sighed.

"She just… reminds me of Mommy a lot." Flonne glanced at Laharl.

"No worries Laharl, your parents will be home in a week or so. Here, let's go and meet up Sicily at the portal. I bet you'll have lots of fun in the snow." She smiled and picked up Laharl, leaving his bedroom with Etna in tow.

"Yea…she'll be…back."

* * *

Sicily waved.

"Hey guys, over here!" Sicily stood with Pleinair by the castle portal, holding various winter gear for the rest of the crew. Flonne put Laharl down and went to change with the others. Pleinair kneeled down to little Laharl, hugging Usagi.

"And who are you?" Laharl stated, folding his arms. Usagi yawned and stretched.

"This is Pleinair. She's in charge of the Dark Assembly and she's also in charge of the portals at the castle. She doesn't talk much. And I'm Usagi. I'm assuming you are the prince?" Laharl glanced awkwardly at the talking stuffed toy.

"Yes. Yes I am. Am I not like I usually look like?"

"Well yesterday, you were much taller and brattier. That's one thing." Pleinair nodded in agreement. Laharl frowned. _Taller?_

"Really? Can you-"

"Laharl, we're ready. Let's go." Laharl, Usagi and Pleinair turned to see Flonne, Etna and Sicily all dressed up.

"Let's go! I am so ready for the snow! Aren't you Laharl?" Laharl nodded and Pleinair stood up.

"Where to?" Usagi stated.

"Snow fields please." Pleinair put Usagi down and began to whisper under her breath. Suddenly a portal appeared, swirling right in front of Laharl.

"Portal is ready. Please tell me when you wish to return." Flonne nodded and picked up Laharl.

"Yea! Let's go have some fun!" Sicily cheered as they all stepped through the portal.

* * *

"Oh look at the snow!" Sicily kneeled down to pat the snow with her gloves. Flonne put Laharl down. Sicily then turned around to look at Laharl.

"Laharl, hey I'm sorry that I was a little bit too excited around you. I didn't mean to scare you. Can- can you forgive me?" Laharl glanced at her.

"I'll forgive you if-if you… build a snowman…with me. " Laharl blushed and looked at the ground. Flonne laughed. _I don't think our Laharl would ever ask that._

"Sure! Let's build a whole family so they can have each other's company." Sicily smiled. "And Flonne and Etna, you join too."

"Ok!"

"Sure why not?" Laharl sighed and looked up. "Let's do it vassals! Begin!"

And so began a wonderful time in the snow. The crew built a family of snowmen, with a daddy and mommy snowman, a rather sexy girl snowman (made by a certain "sexy" demoness) and a little baby snowman with antlers.

"Why antlers?" Laharl pondered.

"Well I was trying to go for your antennae, but it didn't work out so well. Sorry big brother." Sicily smiled and scratched her head.

"It was a good try… Sicily. I approve of your effort." Sicily laughed and hugged Laharl.

"Oh thank you Big Brother!" Laharl began to choke.

"Too much- love- gasp- Ms. Flonne! Please!" Flonne laughed and ran over to the two and pulled Laharl from Sicily.

Later, Sicily and Laharl decided to wage a snowball war against Etna after she tried blasting their snowmen, with Flonne running around trying to stop them. The siblings were, in the end, very successful, and returned to the castle with a cold, wet, sniffling Etna yelling at the top of her lungs for towels and a hot bath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfortunately, this chapter came late as I needed to go on an entire espionage mission to retrieve baby Laharl from overlordpringerx. Hahaha... I WILL TAKE BACK LAHARL! HE ES MINE! (You can have this plushie instead...)**

**Ello universe! In the midst of exams, I have finally finished another chapter! This is one isn't as fun but I think its cute. Again thank you for those who favorited and are following this story; artillery90 and Itherion.**

**A bunch more things:**

**1\. This story will be 11 chapters long! Just letting you all know! But it's just the first part!**

**2\. This story will always update with my other fanfic "The Dating Game", so this story will not update again till I put on a new chapter of that. But I do them at the same time so no worries, it won't be that long of a wait. **

**3\. overlordpringerx, i see that King picture! Go Seven Deadly Sins! If there are any anime fans out there, go watch it! It's worth it. (I like your fanfics on it too. Keep going!)**

**4\. Really important. As I was going through overlordpringerx's stories and I saw one where Laharl is a baby! I just want to say, that is what got me started on this fanfic! I was so into the idea I just wanted to do more with it. Thank you so much overlotdpringerx for the inspiration! If you want to read his version, I left the link!**

** s/10001776/1/babysitting**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

***Disgaea would be a full length series if I owned it, but I don't.***

* * *

"Laharl! Sicily! Come back here!" Flonne sprinted across the hall after the two siblings.  
"Faster vassal!" cried Laharl. Sicily raced down the hallway, barely missing a group of prinnes. Flonne jumped over the prinnes and used her wings to catch up to the two and grab them.  
"Gotcha!" Flonne exclaimed. She held Sicily and Laharl in place as she began to apologize to the prinnes for freaking them out like that.  
"It's fine dood."  
"Yeah dood."  
Flonne then picked up her hostages and proceeded to Laharl's room.  
"Man why is there always so many weird things happening around dood?" One prinny said.  
"I don't know dood. Must be Master Etna's fault or some demon who wants to be overlord dood."  
"Probably dood. Well, lets at least hurry to Master Etna with the towels before she kills us doods." The other prinnies nodded and they sprinted down the hall to Etna's bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Flonne was failing at putting Laharl and Sicily to bed.  
"I don't wanna go to bed!" yelled Laharl. Sicily nodded.  
"If big brother isn't going to sleep then I'm not going to either!"  
Flonne have her a dangerous look. _I didn't think that it would be that hard to take care of a nicer, smaller Laharl but this is just chaos In a smaller box. _Flonne sighed, already regretting feeding little Laharl pudding. "Ok then, what do I have to do to get you two to go to bed?" Laharl sat down in coffin.

"Hmmm... I know. I want a story. Mommy always tells me a story before I go to bed." Sicily nodded.  
"Yea, a story would be cool." Flonne smiled. "Ok, ummm... What kind of story do you want?"  
"I want a story... about...me! Please." Flonne thought about for a moment. "I know a great story about y-a prince just like you. It's my favorite." Laharl glanced at her and nodded. "Ok." Flonne sat down in the coffin and Sicily put Laharl on her lap.

* * *

_There once a prince named La- well his name doesn't matter. Anyways, the prince lived a really big castle with his mother and his father, both who loved him very much. The prince's mom taught him about love so that when he was older, he would a kind ruler to all his people. But one day, the prince got a horrible illness that was incurable. Even his father, the current overlord, could not get rid of the illness. The only cure was for someone who loved the prince to sacrifice themselves. The queen wished for her son to live on, so she gave up life to cure the illness. Though the prince knew why his mother had died, he was so heartbroken that he locked up his heart so he would never have to feel that pain ever again._

* * *

Flonne paused and look at little Laharl. Sicily's arms were wrapped tightly around him as she listened tothe story of her family. He looked as if he had known that feeling.

But he couldn't have. The queen hasn't died yet according to him.

Flonne reassured herself and continued on with the story.

* * *

_The prince, instead of being kind, grew up to be cruel and cold towards others. He only wanted his father's throne for the power an glory it came with, thinking that strength was the only way to rule the Netherworld. But one day, the prince was poisoned and fell into a deep sleep that he did not wake up from for 2 years. By this time, his father had died and all the demons of the kingdom were trying to gain the throne. On his way back to the castle, the prince met a young angel trainee who was supposedly an assassin sent to kill his father. After finding out that the prince's father has died and the prince did not care one bit about, the angel trainee decided to accompany him on his trip to teach him about love. During their adventures, the prince began to open his heart up slowly to kindness, though he made many excuses about it. But one day, there was an attack on the Netherworld by humans, and the angel trainee had accidentally injured a angel who was protecting the humans. They found out that the angels had helped the humans attack the Netherworld, so they went to Celestia to confront the seraph. When they finally got to the seraph, he claimed that the ordeal was something all the angels, demons, and humans had to go through. He then said that those who had sinned would be punished. He first punished the archangel who had help the humans attacked. Then he punished the angel trainee._

* * *

"But why would he do that?! That angel did nothing wrong!" Little Laharl surprised Flonne and Sicily with his remark.  
"Well, in Celestia, it's a sin to hurt other angels." Sicily stated with Flonne nodding in agreement. Laharl huffed and looked at Flonne.  
"You better make a good ending to this story Ms. Flonne." Flonne smiled as she was reminded of Laharl's exact reaction to when she was punished.

* * *

_The prince was furious with this because he thought that the angel trainee didn't deserve a punishment. He pleaded with her but he wasn't able to stop her as he watched her turn into a flower, free of sin. The prince was so angry that his companion had been wrongly punished, but when he tried to attack the seraph, he couldn't because he knew the angel trainee wouldn't want that. Instead, he decided to sacrifice his life, like his mother, for the companion he cared for. In the end, the angel trainee was brought back to the world as a fallen angel and she returned to the Netherworld to wait for the prince's return._

* * *

"And I became the overlord! Hahahahaha! Though it was lot less fun than I thought it would be." Etna sighed in the doorway.  
"Wait Etna was in this story?" Laharl looked at Flonne confused.  
"I- I guess. She just wasn't that important till the end." Flonne did a sweat drop.  
"What do you mean not important? I was the one that poisoned the prince. Half your story wouldn't happen if it wasn't for me."  
"Wait what prince? Do you serve another prince Etna?" Etna stopped in her tracks.  
"Uhhhh... No way prince! It's just that Flonne tells this story a lot... so I made her put me in the story." She awkwardly smiled at the prince while the rest of the crew looked at her with disappointing eyes.  
"Anyways that's the story Laharl. Did you like it?" Laharl looked at her.  
"It was still a sad ending. Did the prince ever come back?"  
"Oh of course! He worked really hard to pay off his sins and marched right back to proclaim himself as overlord. In the end, everyone was happy."  
Sicily was brimmed with tears, as she had never hear the full story of her brother's rise to power. She wiped her tears away and smiled widely at Flonne.  
"Thanks for the story Flonne. Sniff sniff. I think I'm going to bed now." She climbed out of Laharl's coffin, hugged Flonne and walked out after saying goodnight.  
"Why was she crying so much?" Laharl was still glancing at all the remaining crew members.  
"Well I guess the story is a bit sad, despite how it turns out later." Flonne merely answered.  
"Nah, she's just a sucker for sappiness." Etna tried to joke but she on looked on harshly as she reminded herself of the day that Flonne almost left them.  
"Well goodnight to you two. I have to warm myself up some more before I catch a cold." She glanced evilly at little Laharl who responded by sticking out his tongue.  
"Ok goodnight Etna." Flonne waved and sighed heavily.  
"He must of really cared for that angel to give up his life for her."  
Flonne froze in place, blushing furiously.  
"I mean, yes of course but I think more in the friend way and he would have done that if someone else was in danger." She looked down and tried to calm herself down. Laharl once again glanced at her. He crawled over to Flonne and looked up at her.  
"Well I think he really really cared in order to have done that." Flonne stared at Laharl's sincere face._Does he? _Laharl turned away and sat on the floor of the coffin.

"Thank you... for the story. I... I liked it a lot." Flonne smiled.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She stood up and stepped out of Laharl's coffin.  
"Umm... Ms. Flonne?" Flonne glanced back at little Laharl.  
"Yes Laharl?"  
"Can you stay here the night?" Flonne paused.  
"Why of course I can." She grinned and took off her shoes, then stepping into Laharl's coffin again. She laid herself down and Laharl grabbed her leotard. She looked down surprised, but didn't move as the little prince had fallen instantly asleep.

**"Goodnight Laharl."**


End file.
